


Proper Courtship Rituals

by pir8grl



Series: The Cat and the Canary [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin.Warning:  Here be much crack and fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come here, Cat!” Snart ordered. 

Maharib was distinctly unimpressed by his tone. He also growled and swiped Snart’s cheek. 

“What the hell are you doing to my cat?” Sara demanded, walking into the scene of utter chaos that used to be her quarters. 

Snart sat up, clutching his bleeding cheek. “What am ** _I_** doing to **_him?”_**

Maharib ran to Sara and she scooped him up into her arms. “Well, since you’re like ten times bigger than him, yeah, what are you doing to my cat?” 

Maharib purred and cleaned his paw with what Snart would swear was a smug look in his single eye. 

Snart sighed and got to his feet. “I got you a present,” he said holding out a sapphire blue cat collar. 

There was a round silver charm engraved with a snowflake dangling from the collar. Sara smiled delightedly and reached out to touch it. Snart made a twirling motion with his hand, and Sara turned the charm around. The reverse was engraved with Maharib’s name, in graceful Arabic script. 

“It’s perfect,” she breathed. She stretched up on her toes and wrapped an arm around his neck. Maharib purred contentedly, sandwiched between the two humans. “Will you be a good boy, and let Len put this on you?” Sara coaxed. 

Snart raised a dubious eyebrow, but carefully fastened the collar around the cat’s neck without further bloodshed. 

“You look so handsome,” Sara cooed, then set Maharib down on the floor. 

She straightened up and got a good look at Snart’s face. “Ouch. Want me to kiss it better?” she offered, with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Maharib knew **_that_** tone of voice, and he settled down somewhat disconsolately in the corner, knowing that his dinner would be delayed this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Maharib was having an extremely pleasant dream of chasing fat, lazy mice when a very interesting aroma caused his little nose to twitch. Fishies. Mmmmmm…definitely fishies. He opened his eye. 

Sara’s mate had just entered the cave and he carried a paper sack in his hand that was exuding the delightful smells. Obviously, he was a good influence on the human, who was finally learning to bring suitable gifts for Sara. Of course, only the very best would do for Maharib’s human, so he jumped down from the soft-thing and padded over to Leonard-Snart-human and wrapped around his ankles. 

“None of that, Cat,” the human said curtly, holding the bag up out of reach. “This is for Sara.” 

Maharib meowled imperiously. Well, **_of course_** it was for Sara. Dead fishies were an excellent courtship offering. He just wanted to be sure that they were the finest fishies available, that’s all. Just a little sample. For quality control. He reached up and set his paws against Leonard-Snart-human’s leg. 

“Sara! I brought dinner. Want to call off your little friend?” 

Sara-human poked her head through the entry to the water-cave. Maharib noted disapprovingly that her fur was damp. He **_hated_** wet fur. 

“What’d you bring me?” 

“Sushi. Ow! Dammit!” Leonard-Snart-human held the bag up with one hand while he tried to disengage Maharib’s claws from his leg with the other. 

Sara shot Snart a funny little sidewise glance. “Sushi, huh? Are you getting dating advice from my cat?”


End file.
